Sakura's true feelings
by Rockleesgirl
Summary: Sakura loved Sasuke and Sasuke betrayed her and the village. Sakura's best friend Lee and the group go try to bring him back. Sakura starts to develop a thing for Lee after she realizes how much he's done for her. This is rated M for strong languge and se
1. Chapter 1

This story starts with Sasuke leaving the village, and Sakura trying to stop him. However, during the mission Sakura falls for Lee because she thinks about what's happened in the past, but she won't accept it until a girl that can read people's minds and can see the past and future helps her accept that she is really and truly in love with him.

Ch.1 Sasuke Leaves

Sakura just had finished her date with Lee at the Ramon shop. Yes, the Rock Lee, student of Gai, bushy eyebrow, big on youthful guy, they are best friends. She had only worried about Sasuke the whole time that she was there with Lee. She had confessed to him what had actually had happen to Sasuke. She still had this bad feeling, so she turned around and headed toward the main gate that led out of the village. She found Sasuke and it didn't look good, he was their heading toward the enterence with a backpack that looked like it had been pack with all of his belongings.

"What the hell are you doing here its the middle of the night. Why are you hanging around here for?" Sasuke said in a pissed off mood. "This is the only road out of the villege" Sakura said in depression

"Sakura, you should go to bed." He then started walking around her and continued on.

"Why Sasuke? How come you never tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you. You've never sheared a single thing with me." Sakura ask sadly.

"Why should I tell you anything?! Just keep your damn nose out of my damn business. What I do is none of your damn concern." Sasuke Said pissed off.

"I know you hate me, even from the beginning, remember when we made genin. When we were assigned to our three men squads, we were alone together. For the first time on this very same spot. You got so angry at me that day." Sakura said, remembering their past.

"I don't remember none of that." Sasuke said.

"Yeah sure, I mean it was a long time ago. But still that is the day that it all begain. It was the start of you and me, and Naruto, and Kakashi sensai. The four of us started going on missions, it was so rough back then. Everything was such a challenge. But more then anything, it was so much fun. I know about your clan Sasuke. I do, but seeking revenge, that won't bring anyone one happiness. Nobody at all, not you and not me." Sakura continued.

"I knew it, I'm not the same as you, I'm traveling a path not none of you can follow. I know the four of us has worked together. And for a while I thought I could take that road instead. But in the end, I have decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Don't do this Sasuke. You don't have to be alone. You told me that day how painful being alone was. I understand that pain now. I have a family and friends, but if you were gone, it would be the same for me. Just being all alone." Sakura begged.

"This is a new beginning. Each of us has a new road lying before us." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it!. If you would only be with me. I would never let you regret it. Everyday would be a joy. I can give you happiness. I would do anything for you Sasuke. So please, I'm begging you don't walk away. I would even help you get your revenge. I would do anything to make it happen, I swear!. So just stay here with me, and if you can't take me with you Sasuke." Sakura confessed.

"You haven't change, your still annoying."Sasuke said hurting Sakura really bad.

"Don't leave me!. If you go I'll scream, and." she wasn't able to finish what she was going to say because Sasuke went around her.

"Sakura, thank you for everything." Then he knock her out and put her on the bench.

(cut end of chapter) I almost didn't end up writing this because everytime I see this episode it makes me cry. Because unlike the younger Sakura, I like the older one. She didn't deserve that from Sasuke. Well now since he's out of the way Lee has more chance of being with her. And unlike sasuke, Lee loves Sakura with all his heart. Well I would pair her up with Naruto but then again I think they have a brotherly/sisterly bond and I like the pair naruhina. Well I work on the next chapter but I don't know when it'll be posted because I've got homework I'm a college student. I appeciate if someone would grammer check this. So if I have any mistakes I can change it.


	2. Group trys to bring him back

Lee isn't hurt in this story. I added a girl in this chapter also. I thought it sucked because the sound team had a girl, but the leaf didn't. Sakura is still in love with Sasuke but that's not the reason why she ask Lee to save him. She still wants Sasuke to come back home but the reason is that he's her team mate. She goes to Lee because he's her best friend.

Ch. 2 Sakura's blinded feelings

Lee was taking a walk around the village in the early morning hours. Sakura had finally gained her consciousness. She started to think about what had happen last night between Sasuke and her. She began to cry; however, she didn't know that Lee was close and heard her. Lee was walking up to her and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, what's wrong and why are you doing out her so early." ask Lee

"It's nothing" Sakura lied to him because she didn't want Lee to know what Sasuke had done to her. Lee looked in her eyes trying to see if she was lying, then he saw the tears that she was trying to hold back. He grab her hands so he could make her see that he was sincere about trying to help her out.

"Sakura, please don't lie to me, were best friends you can tell me anything, after all I did say I would protect you with my life, and I meant it with all my heart and soul. So please Sakura tell me what's wrong."

"Sasuke left the hidden leaf village, I told him if he left I would scream, then after that I became unconscious." Sakura confessed.

"Did he attack you?" Lee asks with concern.

"Yes, he did, but please Lee make me a promise that you won't tell anyone that he attacked me." Sakura said while looking down at the ground. Lee took his thumb and lifted her chin.

"I promise Sakura, but I have to tell them that he left. That waywe can bring him back to the village."

After that, Lee helpSakura up. On there way back they were holding hands, both of them knew it but Lee didn't want to let go unless Sakura said something, but Lee's hand had brought some comfort to her. They had finally reach Tsunade's office. Lee had knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade shouted from behind the door. Lee and Sakura had gone in together.

"Lady Tsunade," Sakura had stop talking because she was fixing to break down again. Lee still had her hand and gaveit a light squeeze and ran his thumb over it. This had given Sakura enough strength to finish her statement.

"Lady Tsunade, Sasuke had left the hidden leaf village, and he's heading toward Orochimaru." Sakura finished speaking.

"What did you say? Sakura, are you sure of that?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade, I had encountered him last night." Sakura confessed.

"I can't believe it he's already making his move." Tsunade thought to herself. Then she had a flashback on what Orochimaru had told her.

"So that's what Orochimaru's after, he's going after the Uchiha's powers." Tsunade is still thinking to herself.

"Lee, go find Shikamaru!" Tsunade had ordered Lee.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Lee said and bowed at the same time. Lee had finally had reached Shikamaru's apartment and ranged the doorbell. Shikamaru's mom answered the door.

"Shikamaru, it's for you, Lady Tsunade sent a messenger for you." Shikamaru got to the door to see Lee at his front door.

"What is it Lee?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's about Sasuke, that's all I can tell you; Lady Tsunade wants to tell you the rest." Lee replied. They reached Lady Tsunade's office. Shikamaruwent inand Lee went to go see Gai and tell him what had happened besides the part with Sasuke attacking Sakura since he promised not too.

(In Tsunade's office)

"Late last night, Sasuke Uchiha had left the hidden leaf village." Tsunade started.

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am quit certain that he's headed for the hidden sound village." Tsunade finished.

"He just left, how could this happen?" Shikamaru asked.

"Simple, Orochimaru must have him in his clutches." Tsunade replied.

"Huh? What? Wait. That doesn't make any since. What does Sasuke have to gain by someone as depraved as Orochimaru?" Shikamaru asked.

"Right now his motive doesn't matter. We need to deal with it quickly. I've decided its time for you to carry out your first mission as a chuunin, Shikamaru." Tsunade replied.

"So I'll have to do is bring Sasuke back?" Shikamaru asked. "As long as none of our enemies are with him it shouldn't be such a big deal." Shikamaru thought.

"Yes, that's your mission, but it must be accomplished without delay. And youmight find it a little more difficult then you think." Tsunade replied.

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked in confusion.

"We suspect that Sasuke is being guarded by Orochimaru's men." Tsunade replied.

"This is going to be a real pain in the ass. What happen to Sasuke anyway? I used to look up to him and now he's joined the bad guys. This really bites." Shikamaru thought.

"Well if were going to face oppositions, I'm going to have to request a team of that concludes of chuunin and jounin." Shikamaru requested.

"I can't honor that request." Tsunade replied.

"What? Why not?" ask Shikamaru.

"You already the answer, I'm sure you're aware that most jounin have been sent out on missions. Only a handful stayed behind to defend the village just in case of an attack. Go get any skilled Genin that you think that fit up to the task. You have 30 minutes to leave the village." Tsunade ordered.

"This whole thing is a drag. But I do know the guy so I just can't let it go. Well that just the way it is I guess."Shikamaru said.

"Hold on, there's one person I strongly suggest you include." Tsunade ordered

"Who is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto Uzamaki" Tsunade replied. Shikamaru then left to gather up the Ninja that he wanted on this mission. He was on his way to Naruto's house. Shikamaru got to his house and knocked on the door. Naruto let him inside. Then Shikamaru explained the whole deal to him.

"What no way!" Naruto shouted.

"You just woke up and you're already this damnannoying?" Shikamaru said sweat dropping.

"Why did she want me to bring this guy?" Shikamaru asked to himself.

"Sasuke, you jerk!" Naruto was thinking to himself.

"Hey hold on. Wait a sec. I'll get changed." A few minutes later they were on there way to pick up the other ninja.

"So besides me, have you come up with anyone else?"Naruto asked.

"I thought of a few people and ones a girl." Shikamaru replied.

"Why are you brining girl?" Naruto asked.

"Because she's one of the kick ass girls, and she's good at medical jutsu."

"Who is it?" Naruto asked

"Sumiko Nakamura." Shikamaru replied.

"Wait isn't she that new Goth girl,doesn't shecarry a sword."

"Yeah I've seen her fight she's awesome." Then they reached another house. Shikamaru knocked on the door.

"Wake up would you?" Shikamaru asked still knocking on the door.

"You said tough guys didn't you and that girl right?" Naruto asked.

"Let's try plan B." Shikamaru reached in his back pocket and pulled a bag of chips out.

"Wait plan B is potato chips?" Naruto asked.

"Their Barbeque Flavor, fell free to help out." Shikamaru replied. Then Sumiko showed up. She had her black hair in a bun. She was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, and black ninja shoes.

"Hey guys what are you doing? Are you trying to get Chouji out of bed by tricking him with potato chips? That's aclever one you guys what flavor are they?"

"There Barbeque want some?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure I haven't eaten yet anyway." She went to go set by Shikamaru and Naruto. Shikamaru and Naruto explained the mission to her. They were on the last potato chip then all the sudden Chouji pop out of the door. Naruto sweet drop and look like he was about to jump out of his skin. Sumiko rolled her eyes and laughed at Chouji's reaction.

"Even for a bag a chips, I refuse to let anyone have the last bite." Chouji said.

"Chouji and I have been on the same team for a long time. So asking him is a no brainer."

"I get it you know him, but for the mission couldn't you think your choice should be someone like Shino!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Naruto quit being judgmental its fine for Chouji to be on the team. We need all people we can get." Sumiko yelled back at him. "Didn't you judge me when you found out that I was a girl going on this mission? Don't lie I can read minds and your minds telling me that you did! Shikamaru I got to go for a sec. I need to go get my sword."

"So, what about Shino are we going to get him for this mission." Naruto ask for the second time.

"Shino can't do it; he's on some father-son mission." Kiba said just showing up.

"Hey guy's I'm back." Sumiko just showed back up with sword this time. 

Kiba turned around and blushed he had a crush on Sumiko, but he didn't know that she had one on him as well. Sumiko blushed back at him.

Shikamaru was now explaining the mission to all the people that was on the team. They were running.

"This sounds like an interesting mission; I guess it pays off sometimes getting up early to walk the dog." Kiba said enthused.

"Hey Shikamaru is there somebody else?" Naruto asked.

"I wish we had time to find some more guys, but were late already." Shikamaru replied.

"I know some, how about RockLeeand Neji Hyuuga?" Sumiko asked.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Kiba replied.

"Like I said we have no more time to find them, so if we don't run across them we can't bring them." Shikamaru replied.

"Hey guys!" Sumiko was waving at Lee and Neji. Lee and Neji was walking down the stairs Shikamaru explain the situation to them. However, Lee already knew but Neji didn't. Naruto didn't like taking orders from Shikamaru and was complaining about it.

"Nobody gets to decide who the leader is here because Shikamaru is the only one here that's a chuunin, which means that the elders of this village clearly believe that Shikamaru has the shots for this mission." Chouji said.

"I agree with Chouji and he is the one that comes up with the best stagiest and has a clear head when danger approaches." Sumiko agreed.

"If that's the case you better think of a move before we go. From what I heard Sasuke went to the enemy and there's a chance that they can ambush us." Neji said.

"For starters, this is a rescue operation, so we'll be in position of pursuit. So that means the enemy already has an advantage over us. That said I'm arranging us in a certain order. That can take care of any enemy attack. If one of you don't listen to any of my orders were all dead. We're going with a single file formation. In the front is going to be Kiba. Due his sense of smell and instead of 2 eyes we'll have four including Akamaru. After Kiba it's going to be Sumiko because of her physic ability and her sense to notice traps within traps. 3rd in line will be me I can warn people behind me using had signs. Next is Lee because of his taijutsu and speed he can attack more direct. Fifth in line will be Naruto because of his shadow clone jutsu. Sixth in line well be Chouji will finish the enemy with his strength after the ones in front will use a surprise attack on them. Lastly will be Neji because as rear look out I want you to use your byukugun to look for our weakness in our ranks. Got it then take a look at this."

The team rounded around and watches Shikamaru draw the formation.

"I need to look at your weapons that you plan on carrying." Shikamaru ordered. "Since that's over I have something important to add, since how long I've known Sasuke, we haven't ever been close buddies, and I don't even like him at all."

"Huh?" the others were confused.

"Still the same, he is still ninja here at the hidden leaf village. He's still a comrade, and I would put my life on the line to help him. That's the way of this village. I know I usually seem like a pretty lazy guy, but not today. I'm responsible for your lives too." Shikamaru continued.

"Wow I never thought I would see Shikamaru act like a chuunin very impressive." Kiba said amazed.

"As soon as we check our gear we cango." Neji ordered. Everybody was showing their gear.

Everybody was on their way out of the village when all the sudden.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry Sakura, I can't take you on this mission. I know you tried but, even you couldn't convince Sasuke could you? Now the only option is for us to find him and force him to come back to the village, I'm sorry. But there's nothing else you can do for him."

"But does that mean that Sasuke turn your back on you Sakura." Naruto asked.

Sakura started to cry. Lee's eyes widen because he was curious on how Shikamaru found out he hadn't said a word. Sakura walked up to Lee and put her head on his shoulder. Lee put his arms around her to hug her.

"Pleaseyou guys,please bring Sasuke back to this village, this is a one time request, I did everything in my power to get him to stay. Your the ones thatcan only bring him home, I'm asking because he's my team mate.

Lee gave her a thumb's up sign and out of nowhere she kissed him.

"I promise Sakura, that we will do everything in our power to bring him back safetly."

"Thank you for always being there to protect me." Sakura said thankfully. Lee touches her forehead with his.

"For you Sakura, I'm always going to be here, because I love you, but you don't have to reply that back because I know it's to soon, but Ijust wanted you to know." Then Lee and everybody were walking out of the village.

I kind of like this episode b/c it has her relying on Naruto. However, I made it where she was relying on everybody. Sakura's starting to have feelings forLee but she doesn't realize it yet, because its too soon. The kiss wasn't meant as a romantic kiss it was more like a thank you kiss.That's why Sakura said nothing when Leetold her he loves her, and he didn't expect her to say anything because he realized it was too soon, but still he wanted to get the point across to her.


End file.
